Half-Lie
by Fluttercord4Lyfe
Summary: An AU based on the We Killed The Dinosaurs tumblr. Westerburg burns at last. JD couldn't be happier. Veronica's just trying to stay alive. Rated T for language.


"You idiot! You actually goddamn did it!" I screamed. "I don't believe this, this can't be real!" She looked back at the site of the explosion, still on fire, then back at the boy who had caused it. J.D. rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, it doesn't matter." He then smiled, but not in the way I used to love. In an insane, twisted, maddened way. I took a step or two back; I was genuinely afraid he'd pull a gun on me, or some other shit like that. Rather, he continued talking, moving closer to me, his former girlfriend. "I did all this for you, you know, Ronnie."

"What the hell?! For me? You think I wanted ANY of this? No, I didn't! I didn't want to kill Chandler, or anyone else!" My anger unleashed itself, and I was yelling at the top of my lungs. "I didn't- none of them deserved…" I couldn't stop myself from letting a few tears escape, but I held the rest back. I wasn't done yet, I had to be strong. "J.D., I'm turning you in." And then, that asshole finally did it. He _laughed_ at me. An insane, ear piercing, demented laugh.

"You think YOU can just report me to the police?" He cupped my chin, making me let out a tiny gasp. "Oh, Veronica, you can't forget, I'm not the only murderer here. Let's not forget who killed Chandler, took the wrong bomb, and, oh yeah, SHOT me in the gut. Your fingerprints are all over the gun, just like mine." The realization that he was right shocked me to my core, and my eyes widened in fear. And then… I realized what he was planning.

"You- you did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Not entirely. The fake bomb was just part of my cover up in case someone came down there, and they'd think they got rid of the TNT. I just figured you'd taken the real one, and not screwed things up, but at the same time…" J.D. wrapped his arm around me, and I inwardly cringed at his touch. I wouldn't be lying if I said I once would have easily buried my face into his chest and cried my damn heart out. "Now, you're finally mine."

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like this…" JD then cupped my chin again and lifted it so I was staring into his eyes.

"Ronnie, don't you see? This IS how things were meant to be!"

"No, it isn't!" I pushed him away. I wasn't holding back. "You killed all my friends! McNamara, Martha, hell, even Duke! They're all- they're all," I couldn't finish, I was sobbing. "I'm not about to let you take my future away from me." JD chuckled darkly, which made me a little scared.

"Your future? In case you've forgotten, you helped blow up a school. Not to mention, assisted me in several murders, and attempted one on your own. And even if you never got caught, there's no way I'd ever let you leave." He gave me that sadistic grin of his and looked down at me. "So, let me ask, what future?" He was right. That jackass was right. I cried again, but the tears were different. This wasn't anger, it was despair. I was on my knees, not caring that I looked weak, and like a complete idiot. My ex-boyfriend knelt down and hugged me. "Shh, it's okay, everything's gonna be fine, I promise," he whispered. He actually sounded sincere. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. And for some reason, it didn't matter that he was the reason I was crying. It didn't matter that he was a killer. I just needed someone's shoulder to cry on. "I love you, Veronica. Please, never leave me." JD was telling the truth, he loved me, but I couldn't help but feel forced into this. His smile was inviting, and beautiful, but had a hint of malice too. It seemed like if I told him no, he'd do something horrible to me.

"I-I love you too, JD. I'll never leave you." He kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter.

"Get anything you need to bring and meet me at the cemetery at dawn." He saw the alarmed look on my face at hearing the familiar sentence, getting flashbacks to the second killing. He chuckled a little bit and messed up my hair. "Don't worry, I won't do to you what I did to those disgusting animals. Now, get home before anyone can find out what's happening, make sure your parents don't know you're running away." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So, I guess this means I'll never see my mom and dad again, huh?"

"Well, it's not like they know you're alive. They already know about your fake suicide, and they probably assumed it was you testing them to see if they cared before you did the real thing. What will they think when they find out you ran away?" I looked away, saddened by the harsh reality. JD must have been psychic, because her pulled me into his lap and stroked my cheek. "Hey, listen, it's okay. I don't think your parents would think about you the same way if they realized what you did." I sobbed harder into his chest. "Oh, um… sorry. Forget I said anything." He helped me up, and I rushed home to get my stuff. But not before pressing my lips against his cheek.

"I love you, JD."

It was easy to tell a half-lie.


End file.
